New Hero in Town
by LLx11v2
Summary: Lincoln has an encounter with a new masked vigilante who is running around Royal Woods.
1. Chapter 1

**New Hero in Town**

Three years have passed since last time you saw Lincoln. He was now in 8th Grade, 14 years old, and was still basically a doormat when it comes to social standards. He didn't mind though, as he had his group of friends to be with. Also, thanks to a special power source found a couple years ago, society and technology have both evolved.

He was on his way home, passing by some buildings. All of a sudden he heard some noise, and it seemed like some kind of black blur flew above him. Lincoln turned around only to see nothing. 'The heck was that?' He thought to himself before continuing his walk.

He noticed that some other people looked the same direction too, so he decided to go a little faster to get out of whatever mess could potentially happen. He ducked into an alleyway, hoping that whatever that thing was wouldn't find him. But he ended up in trouble, as two dudes were sitting there with weapons.

The two got up. The guy one the right then spoke. "What do you think you're doing."

Lincoln then looked back. "Just taking a quick breath, later."

The second guy ran to the other side of him. "No you're not. Hey boss, what's the plan?"

The first guy then spoke. "We flip a coin. Heads, we beat him up, Tails, we beat him up."

"Was that the best you could come up with?" Lincoln asked. He was confused, half of it was from the comment just made by the thug, but he also saw some dusty footprints heading up to the supposed boss. Then out of nowhere, the first dude was picked up, thrown at the second dude. And then they both were knocked unconscious.

The invisible force then showed itself to be a girl, probably around 14 like he is right now, in some kind of black mechanical superhero costume that featured several yellow colored neon highlights, such as the eyes on the mask. "Looks like your coin landed on its side."

Lincoln then pointed at her. "See, that's how you make jokes right there. Thanks by the way, who are you?"

The costumed girl then turned. "You may call me, Harvestwoman."

Lincoln just stood there with an eyebrow raised.

Harvestwoman took notice of his silence. "What? You don't get it? Superhero, awesome powers, costumed up." She said.

Lincoln then shook his head. "No no no, I got that part, but what's with the name?"

Harvestwoman blinked. "Oh. Well, you know, typical superhero stuff. Lab accident, blah blah, I got powers that made me like a harvestman, or as you would know it, the daddy long legs."

Lincoln now understood. "Oh, well, what powers are those?" Lincoln asked.

Harvestwoman then scratched her chin. "Well, let's see. Sort of like a pun based on the 'long legs' nickname, my limbs can stretch pretty far. My suit also has built in camouflage mode and four extra mechanical limbs, which can also stretch." She said, as the four mechanical limbs emerged from her back.

Time stopped for a second, and Lincoln then turned to the readers. "If you haven't caught on yet, she's a parody of Spider-Man."

Time then resumed and Lincoln spoke up. "Well, that was pretty cool what you did. I can already tell your suit is covered head to toe in gadgets."

Harvestwoman then looked over her suit. "You must be pretty smart then, cause it is." She said.

Lincoln scratched the back of his head. "If I had to guess, second smartest in the family."

Harvestwoman then scratched her chin. "You like your family?"

Lincoln just sighed. "I guess, but my dad passed away due to an accident nearly 3 years ago, and earlier this year my mom went somewhere, only to never return. That left my oldest sister in charge."

Harvestwoman just stood there. "That's real tough, well, I'll be sure to check on you, you know, in case I ever have to save your butt again." Her arms then stretched to the top of the building. Then she flung herself far into the air, due to her arms retracting so fast.

Lincoln just looked up at the sky, where she flew off. "Note to self, check my sanity." He said as he walked off.

* * *

Lincoln finally got home, but looked over at the TV and saw something he already new.

 _"The masked vigilante who claims herself as Harvestwoman has struck again. Two common street criminals were found unconscious in an alleyway with her card."_

A picture of her in her typical costume with her four extra arms out was put on screen.

 _"For about a week now, this supposedly young girl has used the newest in Neon Corporation's advanced technology to fight off criminals, even though not too many support her actions. Guess we'll just wait and see what's going on with our, quote, 'local crime-fighting Harvestwoman.'"_

Lynn was fed up and changed the channel. "I want to watch something decent, not some stupid made up story." She said.

Lincoln walked up to the couch and sat down. "She's not made up, I actually met her earlier."

Lynn just chuckled. "You're just pulling my leg."

Lincoln shook his head. "No, those two guys on the news were going to attack me, and she stopped them, and then we talked for a bit."

Lynn then sat up. "Well, then those guys are lucky, cause if she didn't stop them, I probably would've beaten them up 20 times worse than she did for attacking you."

Lincoln just sighed. "Encouraging as always." He said. The two then heard sirens and horns outside. The looked out the window to see Harvestwoman standing in the road with her four mechanical arms stretched out in front of her. Suddenly a speeding getaway car came flying through, only to be stopped completely by Harvestwoman. Her real arms then stretched through the windows and pulled the robbers out.

After putting both of them on the ground, she left her card and used her stretching arms to swing away.

Lynn then looked at Lincoln. "...so you two dating or something?"

Lincoln just glared at her.

Lynn shrugged. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

Lincoln just walked away. "As if. We only talked a little."

Lynn's eyebrow rose. "About what exactly?"

"Well, she told me a little about her." Lincoln said.

Lynn nodded. "Typical thing to do."

Lincoln then turned. "Then she told me her powers."

Lynn then chuckled. "Sounds like she trusts you."

Lincoln got slightly annoyed at that comment. "And then she started commenting on my intelligence and family."

Lynn smirked. "Ah, I see, you _are_ dating!"

"Stop that. And no we're not. I don't even know her real name." Lincoln said before yawning. "I need some sleep man."

Lincoln then walked up to his room and went to sleep.

* * *

It was late at night, and the camera was looking at the outside of the Loud House. Suddenly, Harvestwoman lands on the roof, and then one of her arms grabs something else as she swings herself at the camera.

 **A/N: I made this as another little thing for possible continuing. See you next time. Loud House owned by Nickelodeon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harvestwoman sat on the roof of a skyscraper and thinking to herself. She then became aware of the you, the reader.

"It's a pain you know. Life, all that. I mean, I _chose_ to be Harvestwoman, and that's not even what I'm talking about. You see, most superheroes you think off, their parents died somehow. Well, I still have parents, just not on the best terms with them. Especially after my last visit not too long ago."

"See, my parents always loved my brother more than me. I was basically the family servant. One day I was just doing the work that I was forced to do, walking along the path home, when I bumped into somebody special. It was the leader of Neon Corporation. Nobody knows what she looks like, or even her real name. She's just code named Neon."

"She let me take a test drive of the new tech she was developing. Now there was a bit of an accident. It involved some chemicals that had some incorrect math in them. Soon my limbs became real stretchy, and strong too. It was then Neon decided to make it up to me by giving me this high tech suit, but had I not made the right decision, I could've ended up like the criminals I swore to stop."

"That was the night I gave my family a piece of my mind."

* * *

Harvestwoman kicked down the front door in her new suit.

Her brother, who seemed older, thought she was an intruder, and of course he did, she had a mask on. Well, she was able to grab his fist and flip him over her head and down to the ground. "Think you better chill 'bro,' or this will get real ugly." She said.

Her father then exploded. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" He yelled.

Harvestwoman simply stretched her right arm toward her father's neck, and held him up. **"You can't control me anymore."** She said in a sinister tone. She then pinned him to the wall, and did the same with her left arm to her mother.

The brother got up. "You forgot me."

Harvestwoman was just smiling under her mask. "Or did I?" She asked. One of the mechanical extra arms on the suit came out of the upper back and grabbed her brother. Because the mechanical arms had three claws, it was a bit more dangerous holding him up like that.

"Now then, I was planning on just ending you all right now, but I guess I'll have mercy. You two are being put up for child abuse, and as for you bro, hope you like your new foster home, because I heard they just suuuuck." She said.

* * *

Harvestwoman took a deep breath. "I made the choice to be the better person, to be the hero, to be Harvestwoman. Now if you don't mind, I got to swing." She said. She then started swinging herself through the air using her stretching limbs.

She was thinking to herself. 'Hm, I wonder where the haired haired dude is. Maybe in some more trouble? He strikes me as a guy who gets into a lot of trouble' She thought as she was looking around.

Harvestwoman then saw three thugs standing outside a store. She dropped from the air, landing on one of them, which knocked him out. One of the other two tried punching her, but she jumped up, and kicked him across the head. Her mechanical arms grabbed the last guy and knocked him cold using the nerve pinch trick.

She then extended her arm to the roof of the store, and flung herself up. She then continued her swinging with said stretching. Harvestwoman lived the only way she knew, quickly and efficiently. One problem down, move to the next.

She ended up swinging by the park. She landed on the grass and enjoyed the sunlight, and soon heard a familiar voice. 'Jackpot.' She thought to herself.

"Hey guys, look."

She turned to see Lincoln. Normally Harvestwoman isn't the best at remembering who she saves, but Lincoln stood out for some reason.

Lincoln walked up to her with his group of friends. "See guys, she is real."

Rusty just stared. "How do we know this isn't somebody faking it or something?"

Harvestwoman shook her head. "How about the fact that I can do this?" She asked. He arm then stretched toward Rusty's face and slapped him.

Rusty groaned. "Yeah, that'd prove it." He said.

The gang then noticed one of the bullies coming toward them. "Hey dorks, what could you possibly need from this beautiful hero? Hey girl, you wanna hang?" He asked.

Harvestwoman was just squinting. "No. Now leave."

"Ah come on."

The guys then took a stance. "She said leave dirtbag." Lincoln said.

The bully got mad. "Oh yeah?" He then tried punching Lincoln, but the white haired boy ducked under it, and uppercutted the bully. He started stumbling backwards, and Harvestwoman simply knocked his head like a door, putting him out.

Harvestwoman then walked up to Lincoln. "Nice reflexes dude." She then tried a playful jab, only for her hand to be caught. "Real nice. Keep up that work, and who knows, maybe you could become a hero like me." She then chuckled and used her arm to fling herself away.

* * *

Harvestwoman was swinging around with her arms. "Something special about that dude. He could be a serious help. Hold up, what's that?" She asked herself. She saw what seemed to be a gang of bullies about to pick on a kid.

"Technically not a crime, but whatever." She said. She then aimed her four mechanical arms downward, and fell toward the bullies. Each of her mechanical arms stomping down one of the bullies. Her arms then knocked them all together, knocking them out.

She then turned to the little kid. "Get back to your parents dude, they're probably worried." She said before jumping up and continuing her swinging.

She was swinging around town, stopping in various places and all that for a couple hours now. She ended up near where she wanted to be. She saw Lincoln walking home. One of her four mechanical arms was holding a piece of paper.

'Weird how I keep managing to find him, but whatever.' Harvestwoman thought as she swung over Lincoln's head, which shocked him.

"What the?" He then took the paper that Harvestwoman had and left on his head. After reading it, he scratched the back of his head. "Well, looks like I have new plans then. Oh, if only she knew as much as I did about the true nature of all this. Well, it is getting kinda late. Guess I'll eat and go to bed."

So after his meal, Lincoln went to sleep. In his dream, he found himself on what seemed to be a glass platform floating in space. "Oh no, not this strange crap again." As if waiting for his voice, the moment he stopped talking, the platform broke. Lincoln then found himself floating in a void that seemed like outer space, but was colorful instead of pitch black.

Lincoln's irises also glowed with the colors that filled this crazy dreamscape. The floating chunks of glass that remained from the broken platform soon started surrounding him, and encasing him.

Lincoln sat up, holding his head. He looked at his window to see sunshine. "Morning already? Must have been one of those quick dreams. Well, whatever, I got a long day ahead of me."

 **A/N: Okay, so yeah, the story took a strange turn for sure. I've been trying to think of ways to progress it, so I did my best.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since the interview Lincoln took at Neon Corporation. They found that he actually did have some kind of strange ability, and they were readying tech to help him amplify those powers.

Lincoln was walking toward the company building. The last couple weeks had been strange for him. It started off by getting almost robbed, only to get saved by a girl dressed as a giant harvestman, and then opening discussing life with said stranger.

Then they met again, and again, and she's just been popping up for no reason after the interview he took last week. This mysterious girl was the local masked vigilante known as Harvestwoman. Her suit was designed by Neon Corporation.

Lincoln had arrived and entered. Harvestwoman slowly descended from above by extending the mechanical arms that were clinging to the ceiling. "Hey there."

Lincoln turned to face her. "You know I could sense that right? That's why we've been developing my powers an all that."

Harvestwoman simply scoffed. "Oh please. I could beat you in a fight even without my extra mechanical arms."

Lincoln shrugged. "No argument there."

Harvestwoman dropped from the ceiling and landed next to Lincoln. The two then started walking toward the elevator. Harvestwoman then turned to Lincoln. "You know, it's strange that you have the abilities you do, because some people say that Neon herself has powers too, and they also involved a weird color shift in her eyes. Any possibility that she may be a relative of yours or something?" She asked.

Lincoln just shook his head. "I don't believe so. I think we were relatives of some nature that she's help take care of the family."

Harvestwoman just scratched her chin. "Fair point I guess. But it doesn't matter now, because I have to show you your new suit."

A special display capsule was sitting up against a wall. Harvestwoman walked up to the main panel. "It's time to blow your mind." She said as she put in the code for the panel. The display case opened up revealing what seemed to be a mechanical harvestman suit that was like Harvestwoman's. The suit was black, with orange neon highlights that were similar to the yellow ones on Harvestwoman's suit.

Harvestwoman then jabbed at Lincoln with her elbow. "What are you waiting for? Try it on."

After taking the suit to the next room, Lincoln came back wearing the new harvestman suit. Lincoln was testing the suit and released the four mechanical arms. He then took notice of a certain detail. "Hey, the arms on my suit don't seem as big as yours." Lincoln said.

Harvestwoman then chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, the metal is sturdy enough. Besides, unlike my suit, your four arms are not really meant for combat, they're sole purpose is to grip onto surfaces for stealth. After analyzing your power, we decided you'd make a great ninja."

Lincoln got confused. "Ninja?"

Harvestwoman nodded. "Yeah, your powers would certainly help, and this suit is specifically built for it. Light-weight material for speed, arms for gripping to areas like walls and ceilings, eye lenses that will help your eyes in more ways than one, and even a temporary camouflage mode. All we need is your two swords and we'll be golden."

Lincoln's eyes widened. "Hold on, swords? I don't know how to fight, and you're talking about swords?" Lincoln asked.

Harvestwoman wrapped her arm around his soldier. "Fear not, we here at Neon Corporation will train you. Just relax and embrace the feeling. Just don't think about fish too much, cause it might trigger a vomit attack."

 **Transition a few months into the future because I'm lazy. How relatable is that?**

Okay, so skipping a few months of time. Harvestwoman was traveling across the city by swinging with her stretching arms. Behind her was Lincoln, who was now properly trained and took up the name Shadow Legs, an alteration of the 'long legs' nickname given to the harvestman species.

Lincoln, I mean Shadow Legs, my bad, had to use the mechanical arms on his suit, as his organic limbs didn't stretch like Harvestwoman's. "So what's the plan here?"

Harvestwoman just focused on the path there. "You're going to use your stealth to help even our odds against these thugs."

Both of them stopped swinging and landed on the ground in front of the old warehouse. Shadow Legs started climbing up the side of the building and found a way in through the roof, meanwhile Harvestwoman walked through the main entrance.

Harvestwoman walked through the warehouse, only to find this weird group of thugs dressed up in strange bug costumes. "Okay, who the heck are you guys?" Harvestwoman asked.

The supposed leader then took a step forward. "Ah, Harvestwoman. Prepare to meet your doom at the hands of your new arch enemies. The Mite Clan."

Harvestwoman chuckled. "Seriously? That's the best you got? Also, if you're going to use mites as your mascot, at least remember a crucial detail about them." She said.

"And what's that?" The boss asked.

Harvestwoman simply snapped and Shadow Legs dropped from the ceiling, landing on top of the thug. "The real deadly mites are female." He said. He then knocked the leader unconscious by kicking him. He then gave a gaze at the 3 minions of the group. The lenses on his mask glowing various colors. The thugs then passed out on the spot for some odd reason.

After handing the thugs over to the cops, Shadow Legs had his lenses glow again. He then tapped Harvestwoman's shoulder. "Yo, I sense a break in at Neon Corporation."

Harvestwoman then turned to Shadow Legs. "Who's breaking in?"

Shadow Legs shrugged. "My visions only see some dude in a hoodie and an odd helmet. But he appears to have some kind of gun."

Harvestwoman pointed to the sky. "Then lets not waste time here. We got to go get that scum." She said. The two then swung away.

 **Confession Time. This story was actually written as a big set up for a certain friend of mine to pick up on in the future. Hopefully you still enjoyed, and I will see you all another time. The next story I do may also seem _fishy._ Heh heh.**


End file.
